


Please Sir, May I Have Another?

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, dom!Ray - Freeform, sub!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they enjoy their sessions together, and Ryan enjoys the nights where he can just let go and let his dom take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Sir, May I Have Another?

The sheets shuffle softly with Ryan's soft breaths, and there’s a soft sigh before Ryan squeaks, hips lifting. “Ray-” Ryan whimpers when nails press into his hips in warning, and Ryan relaxes again. “Sir, please-”

 

There's a soft chuckle that has Ryan's toes curling, and hot breath on his back as Ray kisses up Ryan's spine. “Yes, Ryan? Is there something you need?” 

 

Ryan's mouth opens in a gasp as a hand slides under him, pets his cock gently as his hips dip downward and he whines. Ryan buries his face in a pillow, whimpers softly as Ray's name leaves his lips in breathless anticipation. Ryan turns his head, looks back at Ray while he bites his lip and lifts his hips a little, arms held above his head and wrists secured. “Please, please Ray I want to touch you-” Ryan gasps when a hand lands, a smack resounding through the room as Ryan's cock throbs and he whimpers. 

 

“Someone is being disobedient. Your hands are up because you couldn't stop touching, right? And now you aren't doing what you were told.”

 

Ryan whines, bowing his head lower. “I'm sorry Sir.” A kiss is laid onto Ryan's ass, and Ray gives a pleased hum. 

 

“There's a good boy. Can you continue to be good?” Ryan nods quickly, but another sharp slap to his ass has him sobbing as his back arches in pleasure. 

 

“Yes Sir, please Sir.”

 

“Good.” There's a soft kiss laid upon his stinging flesh, and then deft fingers are spreading his cheeks, a wet stripe left over his skin. “Do you deserve to be treated?” All Ryan can focus on is the feeling of being spread, of the ropes around his wrists. “Ryan.” Ray's voice is sharp, and Ryan whimpers instinctually, legs spreading and body moving into position without Ray asking. There's a soft little gasp from Ray, and Ryan desperately hopes he's done well, and then there's a soft laugh. “Look at you, all ready to get fucked, huh?” 

 

Ray sinks down, Ryan can hear it, and he keens roughly as a tongue laps at his hole, wet and warm. Ray prods at Ryan's rim, pushing his tongue in as Ryan moans and strains against the ropes. Ray licks and rubs his tongue over Ryan's slick rim, Ryan's toes curling the longer that Ray works him. Ryan's breath goes funny when Ray pushes a finger in with his tongue, and Ray ruthlessly presses and massages Ryan's prostate, and Ryan is right on the edge, he's so incredibly close already, and Ryan hopes that Ray will let him cum. Ryan pushes back on Ray's finger, grunts and disobediently pleasures himself, and all at once Ray pulls back, tisking at Ryan. 

 

“You said you could be good, but I guess you want to get punished.” 

 

Ryan whimpers while Ray positions him, and he's up on his knees, ass in the air with Ray kneeling behind him. Ryan closes his eyes, waiting, and he cries out when Ray's palm strikes his ass, a loud crack resounding as Ryan sobs and moans. He jerks forward with each hit, and the pain melts into ecstasy which melts into pure unadulterated lust. Ryan's cock hangs heavy and hard between his legs, and he sobs with relief after the 8th hit. He knows he counted out loud, knows that's what Ray wanted, and Ryan lifts his head when prompted to. Thumbs brush away his tears and Ryan leans into Ray's touches, looking at Ray through blurry eyes. “Sir-”

 

“Can you be good for just a little while longer? You can cum whenever you want to, okay?”

 

Ryan nods and whimpers “Yes Sir.” 

 

Ray parts Ryan's cheeks gently, lapping at his hole again as Ryan moans helplessly. Ray pushes a finger back in and rubs over Ryan's prostate, Ryan wailing at all the pleasure building up inside of him. He tries to hold back, moans and wriggles as Ray's tongue laps at his rim, and Ray slips his finger out as he shoves his tongue into Ryan, Ryan's hips jerking as he gives a guttural moan. Ryan cums with a soft sigh of Ray's name, and Ray leans back with a soft smile. “There we are, my good boy. Word?”

 

“Redemption.” Ray lets Ryan out of the ropes and washed him down before rubbing lotion into his skin, kissing him softly and slowly as he lets Ryan curl up under a blanket after he's done. 

 

“Do you wanna watch a movie, cuddle, take a bath?”

 

“Movie.” Ryan mumbles, Ray going to grab a few movies. 

 

“Wall-E, Phantom of the Opera, or Snowpiercer?”

 

“The train one.” Ray smiles and puts Snowpiercer in, and then he holds Ryan close, petting his hair and kissing his shoulders. 

 

“Did you have fun?”

 

“Mhmm. I like when you spank me.”

 

“I can tell, little minx.” Ryan giggles when Ray blows a raspberry on his shoulder, and then they settle down to watch the rest of the movie. 


End file.
